


He/Her/Xers

by harryhanlon



Series: Trans Direction [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, cisgirl!niall, ftm!Harry, it's definitely there just kind of background, mtf!Louis, narry like just a lil though, queer!Zayn, you don't have to squint or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang discusses public and private pronouns and Lewis gets a little more confident</p>
            </blockquote>





	He/Her/Xers

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i'd write this to have a kind of base for everyone's identity in this verse so there's no more confusion as i'm writing all of this incredibly out of order oops

It was tense and they all knew someone had to start first, but it wasn't going to be them. Zayn sat in the middle of the floor, legs criss crossed in front of xer, between Lewis and Liam on the bed and Niall and Harry cuddled into the bottom bunk. The big coming out discussion had already been done but now that One Direction had survived the first week of live shows they needed to sort out something even more important.

Pronouns.

No one wanted to push each other out of their comfort zone but they all understood that there would have to be an agreement if they were going to continue to be on television. Being comfortable in their very small group was one thing but having the whole world privy to their personal lives was crossing a line.

Liam cleared his throat, opened his mouth and promptly closed it again, shifting uncomfortably towards Lewis.

“I think what Liam's trying to say is that someone should just start and break the ice,” Lewis helpfully added. A collective breath escaped their mouths. Niall and Harry gripped each other a little less tightly and relaxed into a more gentle cuddle with Niall's arms wrapped around Harry's waist and her head pillowed on his chest.

“Maybe we could all go around the room? You know, to make it easier?” Harry looked around hopefully. No one mentioned that it was mostly for Lewis's benefit because she wasn't always entirely comfortable talking about gender. They understood that it was new for her and would take time to get used to. “I'll start,” he lifted a hand to wave to the room. “I'm Harry.”

“Hello, Harry!” they chirped back in unison.

“I'm a boy and my pronouns are male, he, him, his.” He looked down at Niall who was smiling into his chest. “Would you like to go now, Nialler?”

“Okay. I'm Niall, a girl and my pronouns are female,” she said quieter than usual but with no less enthusiasm.

Zayn's legs uncrossed in anticipation for xer slightly more involved turn. “I'm Zayn and I'm gender fluid. Um, my pronouns between us five are xe, xer, xers? But, I guess in public and for the show and stuff I use male ones.” Xe finally relaxed xer tensed muscles. The rest of the group nodded as they took note. Having to switch back and forth would be hard sometimes but it's all worth for Zayn to be happy.

Liam took his turn, easily stating that he was a boy that used male pronouns and then all eyes turned to Lewis. She had had time to think it over since the earlier announcement of the band meeting but the pressure of the moment was slowly getting to her. A warm hand curled around her wrist and she looked into Liam's eyes. Something about them gave her silent support and she felt ready.

“I'm Lewis, spelled L-E-W-I-S no matter what the audition sheet says,” the group giggled, “I'm a girl and I use female pronouns between us, but male for the show.” She was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Liam that the rest of them joined in on. One Direction could support each other through thick and thin, serious band meetings were the least of their worries. The hugging lasted for a few minutes until a voice from the middle called out, “This is lovely but we do have rehearsal quite early tomorrow morning.” Lewis pushed them all towards their own beds noting that Niall and Harry were still attached at the hip and sharing the bottom bunk.

“Should we address whatever's happening over there?” Liam whispered to her, pulling off his socks.

“We've got some other things to worry about first, Payno,” she replied, smiling fondly over her friends.


End file.
